


[Fanart] Nightly Routine

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Relationships: Susan Ivanova/Talia Winters
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Space Swap 2020





	[Fanart] Nightly Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).




End file.
